warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Inggi Ingisdotir
Inggi Ingisdotir is a Dwarf Paladin who got dragged off adventuring by a nightelf warrior. Appearance Inggi is young, round cheeked and rosy. In civilian clothes, she would easily pass for 47, or even possibly younger. The dusting of freckles, and the impish grin certainly don’t hurt this appearance. She keeps her long blonde hair in twin heavy plats. Like most Paladins, Ingi prefers to wear heavy armour, and carry a large hammer. Unlike other dwarves, hers are NOT carefully maintained family herilooms, but were given to her by her pen pal, a night elf. Personality Inggi was a depressive young dwarf woman. For a priest in training, this usually leads to the darker aspects of the priesthood, but for Inggi, physical violence was more of a satisfying outlet, something which had her superiors thoroughly worried. Fortunately under the mentorship of a similarly prone to violence night elf, she has learned to focus her aggression. Loyal to her friends and guild to the point of stupidity, she specialises in “combat medicine”. She’s also rather proud of what she considers her dwarfish good looks, and has perfected the art of magical healing without scaring. She takes great delight in “curing” people’s horrible scars, sometimes to her detriment. History Early Years Inggi was born and raised in ironforge to a very traditional family. Every female in her family was a priestess of the light, and every male a fighter specialising in gunpowder weaponry, so it was expected she too would follow the path of the light. And she did so. But with no real belief in the light. This was her duty, nothing more, nothing less. As the day to day grind got to her, and her more faithful fellow trainees began to out strip her, she grew more and more irritable and depressed. She began to lash out with physical violence. Things came to a head when one of her fellow trainees called her an “ugly lightless cow who would never get a husband”. Inggi beat her fellow student into a bloody, unconscious pulp. Her horrified teachers ordered her into isolation. He only contacts for the next 3 months would be daily deliveries of stale bread and water, and participation in the “children of the alliance” mailing group. Given some of the other psychopaths involved in the group, this might not have been the most brilliant of plans. However the letters, specifically the ones she sent back and forth to Rhane, planted a suggestion in her mind. The problem was not her. The problem was the family tradition. She should be amongst the “New Dwarf Women” joining the army and learning to beat people up. After her three months was up, she advanced this idea to her family. They were unimpressed, to say the least, but with the other option having her either kicked out of the priesthood or turning to the shadow, they reluctantly allowed their daughter to become a paladin. Then they found out that she got the idea from a bloody night elf. Even Rhane’s status as a hero of Ironforge didn’t help much. Inggi had their permission, but nothing else, not even a pittance form the family coffers for chainmail. It looked like her newfound career might be over before it started, but Rhane provided the young paladin with the equipment she needed to make a start. I spec holy. It’s more fun Ingi began her training as a paladin with vigour. Much to the delight of her family, she showed a natural aptitude for the more wholesome aspects of paladining. Although a wicked shot with her hammer, she found within herself the family’s natural aptitude for healing. The bone deep spiritual understanding that the light could be served by smashing things in the fase as well as healing things resolved her internal conflicts. With her faith restored to her, she sought out the trainee she had so horribly brutalised to apologise and make amends. Apology not accepted Inggi eventually tracked her fellow student down. She had been nastily disfigured by the incident, and had turned to shadow herself as a result. Her scared face spoke of the horrors Inggi had inflicted, both scared and unnaturally thin. Filled with remorse, she laid her hands on the girl, asking the holy light to cleanse those scars. Much to the shadow priestess’s surprise, the warm flush of holy light restored her to unblemished, plump cheeked health. Inggi felt she had achieved her redemption, only to be furiously attacked. “Give them back, they define me and my suffering, the suffering I brought upon myself, the suffering I deserved!” wailed the priestess, tears running down her perfect cheeks. Inggi bubbled in confusion, allowing the priestess to exhaust herself pounding on the impregnable shell before collapsing in frustration. She held the girl until the crying had stopped, then discussed her own feelings of guilt. The two eventually separated friends, fully secure in their faith and the redemptive power of the light. SO get out there and adventure already! Her training complete, she was not interested in marrying some hunter and settling down. N o she’d show what the modern dwarf woman should do. Go out, get pissed and hit things. A lot! And if she could get caught up with Rhane, join the storm pike guard, and bring glory to dwarven womanhood, so much the better! Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf Category:Paladin Category:Bloodforged Category:Articles by Rantinan